dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chisai Hoshi
''"My name's Chisai Hoshi and this how I died during my first date." '''-Chisai talking about his first experience at dying'' Chisai Hoshi is the male protagonist of the upcoming story,Highschool DxD:Next Gen.He is a first year student of Kuoh Academy.Chisai is the school's strongest delinquent;earning him the title,"Small Lion". ' Chisai was a human who yearns to be the strongest. He lives by his own rules and follow nothing except his own choosing and desire.By 12, he had been arrested by the police multiple times for getting into fights. After his death at the hands of some stray devil, he was reincarnated by Akane Gremory,Issei's youngest daughter, as her Pawn. He possess the '''Divine Armament', a Sacred Gear that contains the soul of his ancestor,the Greek Demigod, Heracles. 'Appearance' Chisai is a high school student of short stature with a lean but highly muscular body build;easily stronger than an average human.He has blue spiky hair that is styled in the shape of a star and a pair of . Following his training with Ares and Zeus throughout the summer, his height and muscle mass has increased exponentially. Throughout the story, he had been seen in mutiple type of clothing. From a t-shirt and a pair of pants to a skimpy one-piece swimsuit(for some sick,perverse reason.). But his favourite has been a white hoodie with a star on it's back and a pair of black jeans. He also has a pair of white sneakers with a star on it. At the end of his training with the Greek Gods, he was given new combat outfit that became his new favorite. It was a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel-like collar and a white trouser that are black from the knee down(which was said to be made from the hide of the Nemean Lion). He also received a pair of sneakers that had been magically enchanted to grant him flight and allows him to run at high speed. 'Personality' Chisai carries a variety of personality with him.At first, he has been shown to be an arrogant, carefree and hot tempered delinquent with a penchant for violence.He has been stated to fought against multiple people with a grin that frightens people to the bone. This sort of action of his has earned him the attention of the law enforcers and caused him to get into multiple kerfuffle with them. His temper could be seen when a police officer called him a bastard son. After hearing that, said police was beaten severely to the point of being traumatized by him His arrogance stem from his confidence in his own combat prowess It could be seen when a group of yakuza member came and challenged him. Despite being clearly outnumbered, he only grin in excitement and gleefully accept it. His arrogance could be seen when he was attacked by a Stray Devil and chooses to fight against it instead of running away. In battle, he can be shown to be reckless and his fighting style suits him rather well(as it focuses solely on dishing out and taking punishment to an extreme level). He fights with joy and a face to match it. He will always charge head-first without any sort of plan in mind. His mindset,when it comes to fighting would be:"Hit,hit and hit till they fall." After dying at the hand of the Stray Devil,Gon, his confidence had been severely reduced to the point he became meek and mellow. After that, he begged his master to train him as soon as possible so that he can never experience that sort of thing. He once mention that he has a fetish for girls that are athletic.He stated that he like athletic girls for they are strong and he wish to break them. 'Equipment and Skills' Divine Armament, Chisai's Sacred Gear and weapon of choice. It allows him to summon the weapons and armor that was once use by Heracles. It manifest in the form of a star-shaped tattoo at his left shoulder. The weapon that he wish to conjure out willl appear in his hand. 'Divine Armament:Golden Mace:' A mace that was used by Heracles during his early days of questing. The mace was given to him by his uncle,Hepheastus when he began his Labors to atone for his sins. It appears in the form of a seven foot long golden mace with a handle that is covered in leather. It is said to be made from a mix diamond and Celestial Gold(a type of metal used to make weapons for the Greek Gods). The mace's durability is said to be on par with Mjolnir, the Norse God of Thunder's weapon, Mjolnir which is nigh indestructible. 'Divine Armament:Nemean Lion's Cloak' A golden set of armor that was created from the fur of Heracles's first kill,the Nemean Lion. After he killed the lion, he skinned it and wore it with pride as he traveled across the world. When he ascended to godhood, Hepheastus, the Smith of the Gods used his cloak as a material to create this unique armor. This armor is extremely sturdy and could take a full blast from a Super Devil without a single scratch. 'Divine Armament:Learnen Fangs' A set of weapon that is in the form of a large green, intricate bow that fires an infinite amount of arrows that is said to be tipped with the poison of the Lernean Hydra.Heracles slayed the beast on his second quest and used the beast's poison for his arrows. It is said that the poison of said beast is very potent to the point even a god can be injured. After he ascended to godhood, the Greek God of the Hunt, Artemis(as he once fulfilled his end of their past deal), made a bow that can fire an infinite amount of arrows that is tipped with the Hydra's poison. Hand to hand combat Chisai has shown and prove that he is a more than a capable fighter . Such an example is when he taken on a dozen group of gangster that were armed with multiple weapons. Although, his fighting style has been stated to be crude and somewhat sloppy, he made it up with sheer strength,speed and endurance. After training with his master, his fighting style has become much more refine. Pain tolerance One of many Chisai's most prominent physical feat is his ability to handle the worst form of punishment. It could be seen when he took multiple hits and was able to shrugged it off with relative ease. Another example is when he took a punch from Gon and was able to stand back up with little difficulty. Trivia fact Chisai has mention he has a fetish for woman with athletic body. His appearance is based on Black Star of Soul Eater. He likes to get into fight as he perceive it is a good form of exercise. Category:Fanon:Sacred Gear User Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Jusasisafool